Love turns into Hate
by laurachavez2002
Summary: Aria Mariano meets Damon in a bar and then meets him at a council meeting and she is having second thoughts about him. Will she fall in love or despise him forever? Tyler Lockwood also catches her eye... Stefan/Elena OC/Tyler OC/Damon Caroline/Matt


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, its characters or its storyline

Death is painful. When the knife stabs you stomach it hurts. When the last thing you see is you're love crying for the first time, it's like another knife is stabbing you. Then, when you close your eyes, it goes away. There is a light and when you are about to touch it…it's ripped away from you.

Chapter One: Meeting New People

"Aria, I will not have this fight with you this morning. This is very important we go to this meeting. I am part of the council and I would like to stay a part of the council." My mother said as she flung open the blinds in my room. I groaned loudly and pulled my comforter over my face. My mother sighed and pulled the blanket off, throwing it on the floor. I sat up quickly.

"Okay, fine! I'm up!" I shout throwing my hands up. My mom smiles, pleased with herself, and walk out of my room leaving the door open behind her. I pushed my bangs out of my face and looked out the windows. I couldn't get him out of my head. His raven black hair and blue eyes still floated around my mind. His smirk and his laugh rung through my body, making me get a fuzzy feeling. I swung my feet over the side of my bed. I got up and went straight for my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans, my converse, and purple long sleeve shirt. I quickly stripped of my pajamas and changed. I brushed my hair and didn't even bother to put on makeup.

My name is Aria Mariano. I am seventeen years old and I just moved to Mystic Falls. I have a tiny drinking problem. I just like to have a nice drink every now and then and last night was a now and then moment. I live with just my mom is our small house. I haven't really met anyone except for the hot guy at the bar and the mailman. I am a very covered person. I push people away and if a fight is going on behind me, I don't care. It's just the type of person I am. It sucks. I have pushed so many people away and it made a huge impact on my life. I am going to change that for my senior year of high school. I mean, it's Mystic Falls, what could possibly go wrong.

AT THE CONCIL MEETING

My mom parked the car in front of the large house and I was the first to get out. I leaned up against the car and waited for her to get out. When she did, she sped walked up to the door. This was going to be a weird meeting considering the fact that the Mayor was just killed in a fire.

We walked onto the porch and my mother knocked. I waited behind her, looking around behind me. The yard was so big.

The door suddenly opened, making me jump. An older looking woman greeted us with a huge smile. She hugged my mother and I had her shake my hand.

We walked inside and her heels echoed in the large parlor. I looked up at the stairs and saw a boy probably my age standing on the stairs. His black hair was geld up and his brown eyes were very soft. I quickly looked away when his gaze met mine. I looked back down at Mrs. Lockwood.

"Please, come sit in the dining room with the other members." Ms. Lockwood says ushering us to a room. I follow them into a large dining room. I scan the crowd of members. One of them has their head down and when he looks up I hold in a gasp. He meets my eyes and he has the same shocked building. I sit down a few chairs away from him. I sit straight up in my seat. They begin to talk. It seems like it drags on forever and when the guy starts to talk, I close my eyes and wish for him to shut up.

When the talk is over, I quickly stand up with everyone else and almost sprint out of the room. On my way out, I bump into the kid.

"Oh, excuse me sorry." I say to him. He grins.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it." He says. He holds out his hand. "Names Tyler."

I shake his hand.

"Aria." I say to him and he nods.

"Pretty name." he says and I give him a smile.

"Tyler, your mom needs to speak with you." The voice says and I grit my teeth. Tyler nods and walks around me. Annoyed, I spin around to face him.

"Leave me alone." I say to him and he smirks making me melt.

"Why? You loved me last night." He teases and I glare at him.

"I love you when I was drunk and my mother wasn't in the other room." I point out and he rolls his eyes.

"Please, if I took my shirt off right now you'd be all over me." he scoffs.

"Sure." I say.

"Oh if you had sex with me you would want me to have my shirt off all the time." Damon says and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm seventeen." I say and he smirks.

"Age is just a number." He says and saunters around me. I am standing there with my jaw dropped.


End file.
